femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather McClure (Family of Lies)
Heather McClure (Sabrina Gennarino) was the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Family of Lies (alternately titled, River Runs Red; airdate December 31, 2017). Backstory Heather McClure's backstory revealed that she held a high position at a pharmaceutical company, but she eventually became a callous and greedy villainess and began profiting off her patients. She did this by placing life insurance policies on patients that were terminally ill, and then collected on the benefits after their respective deaths. Heather's actions resulted in her collecting $500,000 in the process. Efficiency handlers David and Michelle Chasen became suspicious of Heather's activities, and began to collect evidence of her villainous deeds. Knowing that they were on to her, Heather sent a pair of assassins—one male and one female—to kill the couple and retrieve their incriminating file; they apparently succeeded in doing so. Events Meanwhile, in the film's events, Heather set up the fictitious Waypont Research Facility at an abandoned warehouse, and later hired David and Michelle's eldest offspring, Emily, to work for her. The villainess did so while posing as the facility's managing director, and colluded with cohorts Max and Shane, as well as her lover, Ted Hower, as part of her conspiracy to kill Emily and also her siblings, Ethan and Lexi. However, Heather callously decided to eliminate Ted when he became too close to Emily. It was at the film's climax that Emily saw that Heather had a policy out on Emily (worth $100,000), and she even wrote a suicide note in Emily's name, which falsely depicted her as her parents' killer. Emily escaped, pulled Ethan and Lexi out of school after Shane was shot and killed, and then discovered her parents' file on Heather. Just as the siblings were on their way out with the file, Heather made a sudden appearance at the front door with a gun pointed at the trio, marking her villainous reveal. After entering their home, the evil Heather boldly revealed her greedy actions, and callously blamed her parents' ethics for her decision to attempt to kill the siblings. Even after Emily handed her the file, Heather still planned to kill the trio, and she chased them into the woods, firing at them while doing so. Heather was later shot by Emily, firing the one bullet she had left at the villainess. However, Heather survived the shooting and continued her pursuit of Emily, only to end up shot and killed by a mysterious shooter—who was revealed as Michelle, as she and David survived the attempt on their lives and had been killing Heather's hired assassins and co-conspirators the whole time. Quotes * "See, unfortunately for you, you know what I've been doing. But fortunately for me, I am really good at accidental deaths. See, I used to work for this pharmaceutical company a long time ago, and on a whim, I took out a life insurance policy on a terminally ill patient, which I knew because of the drugs they were taking. So, a few forged signatures later, and the next thing I know, I'm half a million richer. So i did it again and again and again and...you get the picture. So things were going great, until your parents showed up. The pharmaceutical company hired them to do that whole efficiency thing they do, and it wasn't long before they figured out what I was doing. So really, it's their fault you're in this situation. Bad parents. Sounds like I did you a favor." (Heather McClure revealing her greedy actions and her attempt to have Michelle and David Chasen killed) Gallery Heather Pistol 2.png|Heather pursuing the Chasen siblings Deceased Heather.png|Heather after being shot and killed by Michelle Chasen Heather McClure.gif Heather McClure 2.gif Heather McClure 3.gif Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot